love at first sight
by deyonsmith15
Summary: coming to Riverdale and a new school you knew that you couldn't fit into the any group but one girl help you fit in
1. when I first saw you

coming to Riverdale you didn't Know what to expected your father and your mom moved to get away from all the drama

so you had to leave your friends and enter into Riverdale high which was very nice

you met some new friends including Veronica that you met through Cheryl the boss queen which you named because she does what she wants to do and say

Cheryl begins to say I can't believe they are letting some serpent scum come into are school Serpent you thought you did heard that new students are coming to Riverdale high School because of the closing of the school you went to your locker and put your bookbag into your locker as you turned you saw them you thought oh that's the Serpents but you didn't know but one thing that caught your eyes was a girl with pink hair so beautiful you stare at her then you heard Cheryl say stand down Ev'an Peron as she leads a pack of students down the stairs she directed at Veronica Veronica says who invited fassict Barbie Cheryl begins to say we won't allow our school gpa dropped because of underachieving ruffians i looked in shocked of what's going on the the pink hair girl comes in and say why don't you come over and say that to my face oh shit I thought before I hear the principal say I want everyone to be in their classes now everyone went to their classes as do I I began to think about that pink hair girl as I come into class I see her I stare at her for a second then went to my seat 30 minutes passed I am bored out of my mind while in class psst I feel someone touch my shoulder I turned and saw her she said you have a pencil I say yeah she said let me use it I give her a pencil I whisper what's your name she said it's Toni topaz I smiled and said okay


	2. Relationship?

after meeting Toni topaz you two hit it off pretty well as friends she introduced you to her friends known as the Serpents a biker gang at first you were skeptical about it first hand but given into it you

and Toni were in her rv Toni begins to say OC I think we need to focus on my needs what do you mean I mean you and I are being kept a secret from others you thought if you went public it would lead to

something you didn't want you wanted a relationship but not like this Toni ...Toni kisses you softly you and Toni begins to stare at each other Toni I didn't know you felt that way she says I felt that way when I first saw you uhh as you begin to speak Toni says are you always this cute you blushed she pulls in for another kiss you get pulled down Toni said you are amazing me OC as you stare into her brown eyes she says what are you looking at you .. you answered she blushed I think we need to study OC after that the next morning at school Toni subtly walks by you and grabs your hand and heads into the girls bathroom she clears out the bathroom and pressed her lips on yours

you help her hop on the sink she stuck her tongue in your mouth and gripped your neck she moaned softly into your mouth

as you and her break from lip contact she looked at you with pure lust she kissed you again this time roughly she palm your crotch you moan from what she's doing she pulls away from you and whisper in your ear see you later babe as she leaves the bathroom you look in shocked of what happened you leave the bathroom no one suspects a thing as you leave the bathroom as the final class comes around Toni calls you you ignore it she calls again

you ignore her calls until the end of class

you left your class heading to your locker but your phone rings again it's from Toni it reads _OC why aren't you answering my calls I want you right now come to the back of the schools building xxxo_you were surprised by toni's actions today they were weird but you knew Toni love you you got all your stuff from your locker

you tried to search for Toni but she wasn't around the school which was very weird you called her but it went to voicemail so you put your phone in your pocket and walked home as you were working on your homework your phone buzz it's from Toni _ OC meet me at my place now I want you xxxo p.s love Toni _

you sighed as you kept working during the day Toni kept blowing up your phone you woke up the next morning with 15 messages from Toni you were concerned of you and your relationship with Toni as you walked through the door you see Toni she sees you you turned the corner heading towards the bathroom you enter the bathroom you looked in mirror wow what a day you splash water in your face

you leave the bathroom and head to your locker but you see Toni standing by your locker you look in confusion you reached your locker hey Toni she doesn't respond

Toni ignores you as you called her name then you heard your phone buzzed you looked at Toni naked you blushed at the sight you seeing you click out of it and put your phone in your pocket Toni tapes your shoulder saying hey OC you like what I sent you she smirks and winks at you you said what you sent me she grabbed me by the face and kisses me you know what I sent you babe Toni you begin to speak but she doesn't want to hear anything she says you been ignoring me and you know I hate being ignore as she crossed her arms in disbelief you got some explaining to do you know that I had to do my homework Toni so she answered you sigh in annoyance Toni grabbed your hands and says I love you OC I hope you love me like I love you as she kissed me on the cheek and walked to class


	3. love and lust

after your revenzous with toni this morning you begin to just pull away from her you were exiting the classroom when toni message you _Oc meet me in the bathroom xxxo you were thinking what's going to happen when you go into the bathroom with her you enter the bathroom with toni looking at you hungry for your attention hey Toni you message me she motions you to come closer to her__as you come close she pulls you into a kiss she moan in your mouth she breaks the kiss then unbuckle your pants woah toni what are you doing ?! she puts her finger on your lips she says shh babe I'm going to try to make you feel good she pulls out your cock and starts to give you a Blowjob you moan from the pleasure she moaned loudly she takes you out of her mouth and stroke you you were closed your mouth she lift up her skirt and says seductive come on babe I'm ready for you you felt like your heart was going to explode you put your member inside toni she moaned softly you begin to go faster she moaned louder you muffled her as you begin to pound her she moaned __ Oc oh my God you feel so good__pounded me harder ah ...mmmph she she starts to make soft noises which means she's going to cum and she did but i didn't i turned her around Toni what did we just do toni bite her lip we had sex you__dummy oh my goodness that felt good toni toni looks at me well we should continue don't you think babe as she hopped on the sink as i come over to her she said i 'am already sensitive so put it in__i put in and she gripped my neck and look in my eyes longly she moaned softly as i pound her she kissed me on the neck leaving me with a hickey she moaned loudly oh right there oc mmph feel so good ah ah toni i'm gonna ...she kissed me on the lips as i release into her I pull up my pants and said wow that was amazing as i pant she said i am glad you enjoy it babe_


	4. When I first saw you reupload

after meeting Toni topaz you two hit it off pretty well as friends she introduced you to her friends known as the Serpents a biker gang at first you were skeptical about it first hand but given into it you and Toni were in her trailer Toni begins to say OC I think we need to focus on my needs what do you mean I mean you and I are being kept a secret from others you thought if you went public it would lead to something you didn't want you wanted a relationship but not like this Toni ...Toni kisses you softly you and Toni begins to stare at each other Toni I didn't know you felt that way she says I felt that way when I first saw you you were shock as you begin to speak Toni says are you always this cute you blushed she pulls in for another kiss you get pulled down Toni said you are amazing to me OC as you stare into her brown eyes she says what are you looking at you .. you answered she blushed and grinned I think we need to study OC after that the next morning at school Toni subtly walks by you and grabs your hand and heads into the girls bathroom after she clears out the bathroom she pressed her lips on yours you help her hop on the sink she stuck her tongue in your mouth and gripped your neck she moaned softly into your mouth as you and her break from lip contact she looked at you with pure lust she kissed you again this time roughly she palm your crotch you moan from what she's doing she pulls away from you and whisper in your ear see you later babe as she leaves the bathroom you look in shocked of what happened you leave the bathroom no one suspects a thing as you leave the bathroom as the final class comes around Toni calls you you ignore it she calls again you ignore her calls until the end of class you left your class heading to your locker but your phone rings again it's from Toni it reads _OC why aren't you answering my calls I want you right now come to the back of the schools building _xxxo you were surprised by Toni's actions today they were surprising but you knew Toni love you you got all your stuff from your locker you tried to search for Toni but she wasn't around the school which was very weird you called her but it went to voicemail so you put your phone in your pocket and walked home as you were working on your homework your phone buzz it's from Toni _OC meet me at my place now I want you xxxo p.s love Toni _ you sighed as you kept working during the day Toni kept blowing up your phone you woke up the next morning with 15 messages from Toni you were concerned of

your relationship with Toni as you walk through the door you see Toni she sees you you turned the corner heading towards the bathroom you enter the bathroom you looked in mirror wow saying what a day you splash water in your face

you leave the bathroom and head to your locker but you see Toni standing by your locker you look in confusion you reached your locker hey Toni she doesn't respond Toni ignores you as you called her name then you heard your phone buzzed you looked at Toni naked you blushed at the sight you seeing you click out of it and put your phone in your pocket Toni tapped your shoulder saying hey OC you like what I sent you she smirks and winks at you you said what you sent me she grabbed you by the face and kisses me you know what I sent you babe Toni as you begin to speak but she doesn't want to hear anything she says you been ignoring me and you know I hate being ignore as she crossed her arms in disbelief you got some explaining to do as she continues to rant about being ignored you looked at Toni as she looks at you in disbelief

Toni you know that I had to do my homework Toni answered you so you sigh in annoyance Toni grabbed your hands and says I love you OC I hope you love me like I love you as she kissed me on the cheek and walked to class okay what just happened ? you stood there's in complete shock


	5. love or lust II

after your revenous with Toni last week you decide to confront her About her recent behavior

she was talking to Jughead as you approach her

Jughead questions who I am she says this is OC

my boyfriend boyfriend you thought?? Toni continues say that I am not going to hurt no one he's harmless Jughead questions me where I am from I say Chicago Toni looks at me confused

Jughead and I fist bump he said see you around

Toni says what I didn't know you were from Chicago yeah The windy City she laughs and we stare at each other OC she begins to speak I think we need to make you a Serpent I said Why

she said I don't want to be alone on adventures without someone else by my side Toni I can't why not !! Toni shouts out I looked at people looking at us Toni people are staring at us I told her Toni says OC what about you and I we love each other you need to make a decision me or we are going to break up because I want us to be

happy with this decision I thought about it first

you stood there for a while and said Toni I can't be a Serpent because this is your dream I can't ruined it for you I want you to be happy okay you

held her chin I love you she says I love you too she says I am still holding you to that offer as kisses your cheek see you after class babe as she walks to class you smile and Head to Class

After School you spot Toni on her motorcycle

Hey Toni she said hi OC ready to go I said yeah okay as we got to the trailer I got the urge to hold her tightly and kiss her deeply we went into the trailer Toni she said yeah I kiss her deeply she kiss back she says wow OC that was something

but we not finish as I interrupt her I kiss her again but she caught up with me and force her tongue in my mouth we break from the lip contact she said OC see since we have the weekend to ourselves we should have the best day ever for the both of us she biting her lips she grabbed my hand and lead me to my bedroom

we kissed this time roughly she pushes me on the bed and kisses me passionately she nibbles on my neck I tried to hold off my moans she detached from my neck saying oh OC I love you so much and I'm so happy that you are mine

wait are your parents here I said no they went to work today oh okay Toni says as she kissed me

I grabbed her butt she gasped as I did it OC at least warn me before you do that baby okay

she took off her clothes and said baby you ready I said yeah she slid my member inside her womanhood she moaned oh shit oh she kissed me again then started bouncing up and down I moaned loudly as she rode me she moaned loudly oh shit oh fuck that's my spot OC

she stopped riding and went on to all four position I slid into her she moaned softly oh yeah baby mmph right there that's my spot I started to pound her she made loud noises she said oh OC i 'm gonna cum oh she came but I didn't I kept thrusting she said oh baby that feels good oh she was wet and her pussy felt so good

I lost my cool I came inside her womanhood I pulled out we lay down and cuddle that was amazing we said in sync we kissed after that we put on our clothes


End file.
